Forum:Just thinking...
Hi guys, Started up my 2nd term of university not too long ago so I've been away for a while but there is something that's happened really recently that's sparked my attention. The release of the Duke Nukem Forever Trailer (I love that they used a Prodigy song in the trailer. They're one of my favourites). It looks like a hilarious game, but that's not what I was thinking about. What I was thinking about is what will Gearbox do when they're done their work on Duke Nukem Forever? I've heard rumors about "Borderworlds", being a possibility. Could we really see the sequel to, what I consider, one of the best games of all time? Or does Gearbox have something else they're planning, like a 5th DLC? (I've heard this is highly unlikely, but you never know.) What do you guys think is going to happen? HanzBejinker 23:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : Only time will tell. I personally, would like a 5th DLC just so we could finally see Sanctuary. That is really the last loose end to the Original story. If Duke Nukem is almost finished then that would leave them more time to work on a sequal to BL, that is if they dont already have other projects in the works we dont know about.Veggienater 04:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : I think that the most likely thing is a Borderlands 2 / Borderworlds , or a new project. Eefree89 05:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : You are correct, Hanz. Everything is poiniting toward a Borderworlds, scenario. Or at least a new planet. at the end of DLC4 Macus mentioned something about Eden 6. NOhara24 06:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : And then, there's that planet that General Knoxx talked about being tracked down to when he talks about quitting the Crimson Lance in an ECHO log you pick up. HanzBejinker 20:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : That would be Grophic IV. There is plenty of speculation to the title but there is no solid facts about it. "Borderworlds" is legally owned by Gearbox but that doesn't guarantee they'll actually use it. The term Borderworlds seems odd to me because you gotta wonder how many bandit infested planets do you have to go to that needs mercenary treasure hunters to find epic loot. Just what the hell are these interplanetary corperations thinking? IMO Borderlands 2/ Borderworlds sounds like it could be great but I'm perfectly comfortable if Gearbox plans on staying on Pandora. Laserblasto 17:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) My best guess is that the GOTY edition marks an end to borderlands. It includes all DLC and seems to be a regrettable cap on what is a modern day classic. I can't foresee anything other than a sequel, since they would (probably) have to sell another version again. If they do come up with a 5th DLC it would have to be a doozy, to meet expectations. I would just come up with a awesome sequel if faced with that kind of pressure. I am the best robot 08:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I sure hope that they would go for the borderlans 2/borderworlds, I have noticed that the next planet could be referred at the DLC 3 poster, planet name Aquador? oceans and beaches, but it's more likely that it'll be eden 6. Yes, you must remember that there are quite a few other corporations that haven't had any sort of attention shined on them (I'm looking at you TORGUE, Maliwan...). It's very possible that they can continue this via DLCs, as we didn't really see Robot Revolution on the horizon until they announced it. Game of the Year Edition only means that it made a significant success, doesn't mean it's necessarily dead, if you ask me. I could see this going either way. Oh, and hey guys, I'm back! Ryo Kasami 18:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) BTW, this interview says that "Borderlands 2 seems like a no-brainer...", which is why I think that they may be concentrating on that. It would be nice if I was wrong I am the best robot 10:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) As much as I'd like to go running into the sunset with what was stated in this interview, this is over a year old that this was stated. Business plans have been known to go sour sooner than that. With how freeform this game and Gearbox is, however, I'm a little more confident and faithful in holding what they say. Borderlands did receive quite a few rewards not only for its initial release but also for the DLCs they've released. So...here's to hoping! Ryo Kasami 15:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) To my understanding, and correct me if i'm wrong, both PS3 and 360 have 'caps' on the limit their respective DLC's use up in the bandwith. From what I was reading a while back on this wiki about a month before Robo Revolutions release, was that that DLC had 'capped' them on that bandwith limit. If this is the case, then the obvious 'next step' for Borderlands would be a sequal. As far as where and when it takes place, there are 3 planets mentioned throughout the serious (maybe more). They are Eden 6, Grophic IV, and Promethia. I would say either of these would be a safe place to bet on, since all of them have some sort of history or referance pertaining to the gun corps. It would most likely start out with the 'vault hunters' of the new game, on the new planet, dealing with Atlas and/or Hyperion. I would only asssume the developers would like to touch on the other companies not 'featured' in the original title/dlc's. I would personally like to see a Maliwan DLC, but who knows. Just my thoughts. Eulogenic 02:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC)